


(un)lucky circumstance

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [14]
Category: NATURE (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips, Winter, haru has no chill, panicked gay yubin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: saebom/chaebin + for warmth





	(un)lucky circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> 30 ways to hold: 30 short fics based on tumblr user tiptoe39's list of prompts having to do with cuddling!

Yubin knew they shouldn't have taken Saerok's shitty car. 

 

"I should have gone with Sejeong," she grumbles after five minutes of no engine - and, by extension, no heat. "Yeji's car wouldn't have done this to me. I know it." 

 

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with us," Haruno teases from the backseat, sticking her tongue out from where she's cuddling with Yejin. Lucky bitches. They're girlfriends, so cuddling for warmth is okay. "No going back now. I'm sure Sejeong is halfway to the Poconos already." 

 

"I'll walk to the Poconos," Yubin harrumphs. "It'll be warmer than freezing to death in Saerok's car in the middle of nowhere. I'd rather freeze to death without you bugging me from the backseat, Haru." 

 

"I'd stick my tongue out again but it'd get cold." Yejin laughs. Maybe because Haruno's her girlfriend and she has to laugh at everything she says. 

 

"Come on, Yubinnie," Saerok smiles invitingly from the driver's seat. Yubin is curled up into a ball in shotgun, trying desperately not to touch the car door or the seatbelt or fall out of her seat. "I'm cold. You're cold. You used to be so snuggly, Yubin, come on." 

 

Yes, Yubin used to be so snuggly. That was before she got herself an annoying crush on Saerok and before she agreed to come on this trip instead of Sejeong's because she thought Saerok was pretty and because Yejin had convinced her nothing untoward would happen. 

 

Well. Now the car's broken and they have two hours before the tow truck will come save them and Saerok wants to cuddle and Yubin is maybe panicking a little bit.

 

This is fine. 

 

"Yeah, come on, Yubin," smirks Haruno. Yubin gives her a subtle middle finger. 

 

"We could always just set Haru's dancing clothes on fire for warmth. Like why did you even bring those," Yubin mutters. Haruno yelps from the backseat. Yejin gasps. 

 

"You wouldn't." Saerok shakes her head. 

 

"I would. Watch me. Hey, Yejin, do you know which suitcase -" 

 

Haruno throws her sneaker at Yubin. Okay, she probably deserved that. Yubin throws it back at her and they lapse into silence because Yejin's pulled out her iPhone and is making Haruno listen to Solo so that Haruno won't argue with (read: antagonize) Yubin anymore. Yubin glares out the window at the wall on the side of the highway and at the peripheries of other cars passing by. She refuses to look at Saerok. 

 

An hour passes.

 

"Are they asleep?" Saerok sort-of-whispers to her. Yubin twists around in the seat and finds that, yes, Yejin and Haruno appear to be indeed asleep. 

 

"Haru," Yubin whispers, as a test. "Hey, Haru. I'm gonna -" she stifles a giggle. "I'm gonna take your dancesport shoes." 

 

Haruno snores. 

 

Yubin turns and locks eyes with Saerok and suddenly the two of them are madly trying to silence their laughter. 

 

"I can't believe you, Yubin," Saerok gasps between laughs. "You - you really want her to just kill you. You have a death wish. Choi Yubin, if you keep this up I won't attend your funeral -"

 

"I won't attend yours either," giggles Yubin, "because I'll be  _ dead _ ! Haru killed me and then no one will come to your funeral. So there, Saerok." 

 

They wildly describe each others' funerals in comic detail for a little while before almost simultaneously taking a deep breath, as if they'd planned it, and attempting to regain their composure again. 

 

Saerok sobers Yubin right up when she asks her, "really, Yubin. Those two have the right idea. I'm cold; will you let me hold you?" 

 

Yubin looks down, then at her watch. Forty-five more minutes. 

 

She really is cold. 

 

"Fine." 

 

Saerok pushes the driver's seat back as far as it can go and pats her lap. "Climb over, kiddo." 

 

"I'm not that much younger than you," Yubin protests, but obeys anyway, stumbling over the center console more clumsily than she usually would because it's -10 Celsius and she can't feel her toes and landing awkwardly with her hand between Saerok's legs. 

 

"Well." Saerok looks at her. "Looks like I might be killing you instead of Haru." 

 

"And they torture me, it's killing me," Yubin sings, off-key and louder than is maybe advisable with two sleeping girlfriends in the backseat. She and Saerok both start laughing again. 

 

"Oh my god, we're going insane," Saerok giggles. "The cold's going - going to your head, so - wait - get in my lap properly, Choi Yubin. So we don't lose our minds."

 

"Our minds are important," Yubin agrees as she curls up into Saerok's warmth, forgetting - just for a split second, though - her crush and the awkwardness. 

 

"This sure is intimate," Saerok reports after a few minutes of silent cuddling. 

 

"Yep," Yubin answers, murmuring the word into Saerok's chest - which is right next to her head, shit, Yubin isn't sure how she's functioning right now. 

 

"It's nice, though." Yubin freezes. "Binnie, you're asleep, please be asleep." Yubin pretends, hopefully convincingly, to be asleep. "I miss when you'd drape yourself all over me. Did I do something wrong, Binnie?" 

 

Yubin feels like she's going to cry, but she can't, because then Saerok will know she's awake. 

 

"I bet you figured it out, didn't you. That I like you."

 

How is Yubin still existing? The way Haruno talks, Yubin should have spontaneously combusted half an hour ago. 

 

Yubin is determined to stay quiet, but that's before she feels Saerok place a kiss on the top of her head, right where her hair parts, and she inhales. Audibly. 

 

"Oh god." 

 

Yubin looks up and Saerok's bright red. 

 

"What?" asks Yubin, maintaining her composure brilliantly and regretting that Haruno's not awake to see it. "You aren't gonna let me kiss you back?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write omg
> 
> stan nature they're coming back soon
> 
> annoy me on twitter @kangsyejin


End file.
